Perfectly Imperfect
by GrellsLilSecret
Summary: William T. Spears was a quiet, hardworking man that seemed to be always overlooked until a strange woman offered to grant him a particular wish. This is my headcanon for William's backstory and part of WAD - William Appreciation Day.


**Perfectly Imperfect**

His office as at the end of the hall and situated at the far end of the building. It was one of the bigger offices in this section and boasted one of the better views of the bustling city, but it was still set apart almost as if it was isolated from the other workers. He had noticed this unique feature of his office, but it didn't bother or upset him. He always felt he worked his best when he was alone, so this office rather suited him. There were times, however, he could hear his coworkers' laughter drifting down the halls, and it caused a strange ache inside his heart. He really didn't want to be a part of the group, nor would he had known to act even if he did step outside of his office to join them, but there were still instances the invisible barrier between him and everyone else bothered him. Shaking his head to dispel such useless thoughts, he adjusted the nameplate on his desk to fully be seen by anyone standing in the doorway so that anyone who stepped inside knew that this isolated office belonged to only William T. Spears.

A loud cheer erupted from what was most likely the break room, which startled him slightly. "Honestly," he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his temple where he felt a headache threatening to form. Standing up, he was prepared to cross the room to shut the door when a fellow accountant popped his head in. Although slightly older than William, his coworker had a perpetual baby face that made him much younger – a state that was only emphasized by his cornflower hair and pale blue eyes, but William could not remember his name. He thought that it started with a 'G.' George? Gene?

"Did you hear the good news?" asked the man, "Daniel just got that big promotion. Constance even went out and bought a cake. Come on down to the break room and join us."

William felt his heart drop since he had been hoping the promotion would be his, but he was careful to keep his face neutral as he pushed back a few strands of dark hair that had fallen down on across his high forehead. "No thank you," he said, "I still have a lot I need to do here."

His coworker frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but then he was interrupted. "Hey, Greg!" yelled a feminine voice, "You need to see this!"

Greg was the blonde worker's name. William had no idea why he hadn't been able to remember it before, but it was true he had barely spoken to the man. "You really should join us," Greg said in a soft tone, but then he turned and disappeared down the hall without saying another word.

Left alone once more, William sat down heavily in his chair and let out a soft sigh. He had been working so hard to get that promotion. His work and efforts had been recognized at first, which is why he had this office, but for the last few years he had overlooked time and time again. He worked long hours and poured every bit of his effort into his work, but it looked as if this might be as far as he would ever advance in his work. His professional life had reached its end.

"William," a voice announced from the door.

Looking up, William saw his boss, Mr. Kelley standing in the doorway. His voice, which was soft and measured, didn't seem to fit the actual man who filled the entire doorway. At 6' William wasn't short by any means, but he still had to crane his head to look up at his boss when they were both standing, and his shoulders were nearly twice as broad as any man's in the office. At first glance, someone might assume that Mr. Kelley was some sort of bodyguard instead of the president of an accounting firm. "Yes, Mr. Kelley?" William returned in a calm tone.

"I wanted to talk to you, William," his boss said, stepping inside and quietly closing the door behind him, "about why you didn't get the promotion."

William felt his heart speed up slightly as he struggled with a response. He was curious, but he did his best to keep his emotions at bay. Too many times he had seen people get hurt because they revealed their innermost feelings. It had happened to his mother, in fact, and it was what had led her to the grave, so William was determined never to show such weakness. He couldn't stop himself from feeling, but he could create the illusion that he was as cold and unfeeling as a block of ice.

Thankfully, Mr. Kelley didn't seem to be waiting for a response, as he leaned heavily against the door and bowed his head slightly. William could see Mr. Kelly's light brown hair was beginning to recede slightly on the crown, but then his boss raised his head and looked at him steadily with his stormy, gray eyes. "You're a good worker, William," he stated, "No one tries harder than you, but you aren't suited for vice-president. You need to be more social, Will. The vice-president has to meet with potential new clients to help our business to grow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," answered William, but this was a lie. In his mind, the best worker should have been the one rewarded, and he knew he put forth the time and effort. There had to be some other reason he had been passed over once again for advancement.

Mr. Kelley nodded and regarded William with what could be described as a gentle smile. "Now, why don't you join all of us in the break room to celebrate?"

William wanted to refuse once more but thought it unwise to do so after Mr. Kelley's unsolicited advice. With a slight nod, he got up and followed his boss down the hall and into the noisy room. William hated crowds, and he wasn't a big fan of sweets either, but he did his best to at least appear sociable. Despite his efforts, however, he soon found himself standing all alone in the crowd as conversations continued unabated around him.

((x))

William walked as a steady pace down the street with his head high and alert and his steps crisp. To the casual observer, he looked as if he knew exactly where he was going and what he had to do, but outside appearances are often deceiving. As he paused at a corner for a moment, he happened to catch a glimpse of his reflection in a store window, and he briefly studied it. He was average in so many respects. No one would say he was breathtakingly handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. His features were strong and regular, but nothing from his dark hair to his brown eyes made him stand out from the crowd. He did look professional and confident, and that was all that concerned him.

Instead of going straight to his empty, quiet apartment, he made his way to a small park. At one time, it had been a neat, clean little park where young lovers would go for picnics while children's laughter floated on the breeze like streamers, but time had moved on. No one seemed to have the time to care for the park, so the trees and weeds were overgrown and unruly. Benches and toys set unused in the tall weeds like artifacts of a forgotten time, but William still liked it here. Silently, he made his way to the center of the park where a single park bench dominated the once well-kept path. A small assembly of pigeons, his only friends, had already gathered and now looked at him with dark, eager eyes.

For the first time, a ghost of a smile curved William's lips ever so slightly as he retrieved a small bag from the pocket of jacket. The pigeons gathered closer as he pulled out a small handful of breadcrumbs which he tossed to the ground. "If only they counted this as being social," William said to himself.

A melodious laugh answered him, and William looked up in amazement to see a woman standing nearby. "Perhaps you're right," she agreed as she walked over and took a seat next to him, "Pigeons are more reliable than people after all."

Like William, she wasn't someone who would be described as particularly beautiful, but there was a certain attractiveness to her. He suspected it was her eyes, which not only seemed to be a mixture of all the possible colors twisted and swirling about the dark pools of her pupils, but appeared to glow with their own inner light. She laughed again, the same melodic tune, as she used one hand to straighten the brown curls of hair which twisted about her face. Realizing he had been staring at her, he turned away quickly as he threw out the rest of the bread crumbs so that he could leave.

"I know what you need," she said as she leaned closer and invaded his personal space, "I can give it to you."

"I doubt that," William muttered as he quickly stood up and straightened his jacket. The last thing he needed to talk to what he could only assume to be a prostitute in a nearly deserted park. It looked as if he was going to need to find a new place to relax.

This reaction prompted another laugh. "I'm not a prostitute, William T. Spears," she announced, "nor was I thinking of offering any such services. While you still don't believe me, I do know what you need, and I only came here to make you an offer."

William turned towards the woman and frowned slightly. "How do you know my name?" he asked, "Who are you?"

"I could tell you," she replied, "but you wouldn't believe me."

He considered this cryptic answer for a moment. While his curiosity was piqued, he feared that he was setting himself up for something of a trap. "Then, it's time for me to be on my way," he stated, and turned away. Steadily, he made his way back towards the entrance of the park as he tried to push the strange encounter from his mind.

"You want perfection," a voice that was far too close purred, "to be the perfect worker in which no fault can be found. You want everyone to recognize your talents and efforts. Most of all, you want that promotion that is rightfully yours."

She was leaning against a nearby tree and eyeing him almost the way a cat would eye one of his beloved pigeons. There was no way she could have gotten in front of him so quickly, but it was useless to deny that she was standing there.

"What makes you think I want perfection?" he questioned.

Smiling, she leaned her head back as she seemed to look up at the clouds. "You try your very hardest each day," she answered, "but no one even seem to notice. They look right past you and praise someone you know isn't as good of a worker. So, you raise your standards each day, little by little, striving to be better than you are now, but those standards are getting impossible to reach." She lowered her gaze and took a few steps towards him. "Let me help you, William," she pleaded, "and you will finally be able to achieve those things that you only dreamed of."

"How exactly do you plan to give me this perfection, and what is the cost?"

"You sound like a true businessman," she said, "As for the how, I do have my ways and, as for the cost, it will only cost you one little thing you don't even have much use for anyway. I only ask for your soul, William."

Quickly he arranged a single dark strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead. "Honestly," he began, "what utter nonsense. I suppose you're trying to insinuate you're some sort of demon."

"Demon has such negative connotations in this part of the world," she replied, "but I have been called by such a name."

"I don't believe in demons."

"Then this should be an easy decision for you," she replied, "If demons don't exist, then you stand to lose nothing. If I'm telling you the truth, then you stand to gain the very thing that's been taunting you all of your life. You will be perfect and successful."

"At the cost of my soul," added William.

"A soul is nothing more than a burden to humans," she explained, "although I do find them quite delicious. It will work out for both of us. You will have this perfection and I will have a good meal. What do you say, Mr. Spears? Is it a deal?"

"I don't think so," William answered as he prepared to walk away once more.

"You shouldn't be so hasty" she said, as she walked over to him. "Why not try it out for a week?"

"I don't understand what you mean," William replied.

"For a week, I'll let you taste the perfection that I'm offering. You will make no mistakes. Everything you say and do will be perfect. At the end of the week, I'll make my offer one more time. If you decide you don't want the perfection, I will leave you alone and never make my offer again. However, if you decide you like being perfect, then we will work out the details of our little contract. Does that seem fair?"

"I suppose," he reluctantly agreed. In truth, he still thought this woman was more than a little insane, and he didn't buy her demon act even if she did know his name. He wouldn't have been that surprised if she was some actress his coworkers had hired to embarrass him.

She smiled brightly. "I knew you couldn't resist a little preview," she said, "When you wake up tomorrow, you will be perfect, and you will know exactly what it is that I'm offering. In one week, I'll meet you on the roof of your office building. Understand?"

William nodded slightly, and an amazingly sunny smile curled about the woman's face. Blowing him a kiss, she almost danced out of the park and down the street. As he watched her form fade into the distance, he couldn't help but partially hope that the crazy things she had said held just a kernel of truth.


End file.
